This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Ms. Witt is the director of the science program at Sisseton Wahpeton College and is one of the faculty members now teaching science at the institution. She is learning how to direct the grants that impact the science program. There is still quite a bit of turnover of faculty but the science teaching program is still progressing.